Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol
Hawkgirl as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Hawkgirl is always portrayed as the tough but loving person she is in the DCAU. She also usually ends up with John Stewart or Katar Hol depending on which version if being written. Powers Hawkgirl has above average strength and durability while also possessing the ability to fly thanks to her large hawk-like wings. Weaknesses While Hawkgirl can be harmed by various things, her main weakness is her temper and her tendancy to run head long into situations. Equipment Hawkgirl's main piece of equipment is her Nth Metal Mace which can even harm Superman thanks to its mystical properties. History Justice Evolution Contact Hawkgirl was watching a documentary about hawks when she began talking to J'onn and admitted that she was homesick. She then explained how she ended up on Earth and has no idea where Thanagar is. She then explains that she doesn't feel as alone as she would without the Justice League or the Teen Titans. She then notices that Batman's moodier than usual when he reports that the Titans captured Metallo. She later gets a large headache, and when it passes, she sees that there are two Earths. Two Earths Hawkgirl is later told to stay at the Watchtower to keep an eye on the Earth with John. They're then alerted by Orion of an attack on New Genesis by controlled versions of Superboy and Raven, along with controlled X-Men Charles Xavier and Jean. When she, John, the other X-Men, and the Teen Titans arrived to assist the team, Hawkgirl was all for knocking the others to their senses. She then assisted in fighting Superboy with her mace when Superman was too reluctant to fight him. She was then knocked away by Superboy before being caught by John. She then asked if Batman had any Kryptonite on him. After the controlled heroes are freed, Hawkgirl goes to the Mansion to relax while they wait for Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team Hawkgirl was very impressed by the Danger Room. She then chastised Flash for flirting with Rogue. After making peace between the two Earths, Hawkgirl comforted the Professor and assured him that the people of his Earth would accept super-powered beings given time. She was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Hawkgirl was incredulous that Superman would let an entire planet die just because he didn't like Darkseid. Once Superman agreed to help, Hawkgirl went to Apokolips with Superman's team. When she saw Brainiac preparing to steal the planet's knowledge, Hawkgirl guessed that Darkseid was telling the truth. Hawkgirl then saves Cyclops from Apocalypse and attacks him with her mace until Apocalypse takes control of it. She's then saved by Raven. Once Brainiac and Apocalypse retreated, Hawkgirl attacked the remaining drones and then went into the Javelin to go follow the Javelin. When Brainiac and Apocalypse's ship disappeared, Hawkgirl wondered if it had jumped into Hyperspace until they were pulled in by an asteroid that was really Brainiac's main base. Hawkgirl then asked what to do and asked if Brainiac might have any knowledge of Thanagar. Hawkgirl then figures that it's a trap when Brainiac practically invites them to his throne room. When Brainiac offered Superman and Superboy a chance to join him, Hawkgirl was about to talk to Superman when he held up his hand and refused. Hawkgirl then joined in fighting several of Brainiac's defensive drones. When Superboy destroyed Brainiac, Hawkgirl questioned if it was over when several Brainiacs appeared, led by Apocalypse. She then smashes drones left and right with her mace before Darkseid arrives and knocks her out with his Omega Beam. A blood sample is then taken from her by Mr. Sinister. Hawkgirl then recovered and woke up Superboy and Raven. Hawkgirl then flew off with the others in search of Superman. She turns down the chance to look up Thanagar as Superman needed them. Hawkgirl then arrives in Brainiac's core and smashes Apocalypse into the ground. She then tries to free a restrained Superman, but they're stopped by a force field. When several Brainiacs prepare to fight, Hawkgirl chooses smashing them over being defended by J'onn. She's then shot from behind by Apocalypse and knocked out. She's later saved by Batman and taken to New Genesis after Brainiac explodes. After recovering, Hawkgirl agreed with J'onn that she may find her place someday. Tabula Rasa Hawkgirl fought Luthor in Metropolis. She was knocked aside by Luthor and nearly killed before Superboy intervened. She recovers quickly and helps Superman, Superboy, Beast Boy, Nightcrawler, and Liger stop a sink from sinking. Afterwords, she remarks on Liger's hero name. That night, she has monitor duty when she's informed by Robin about an attacking android called Amazo in the Tower. Hawkgirl went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid, getting scanned by Amazo in the process, and ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Hawkgirl took a scanner to check on Jim's stats, and when he refuses due to his uncomfortable nature towards hospitals, Hawkgirl orders him to sit down and stop acting like a baby, which works, and she confirms that he's good. Hawkgirl then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Hawkgirl then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Hawkgirl is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Hawkgirl voted for the younger heroes to go to Earth-1 to defend it from Zod, and her side won the vote. Hawkgirl then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. During the fight, they faced several robots dressed as Nazis, and Hawkgirl claimed to have a case of deja vu due to their time-travel adventure. Hawkgirl then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream When Flash was observing how J'onn was sleeping and thought about how he couldn't stay still for a second, Hawkgirl sighed. Hawkgirl then goes to Stryker's Island to stop a mass break out which involves several supervillains. Hawkgirl went with Superboy, Superman, Raven, and Rogue to catch Luminous. When she approached Luminous, he caught Hawkgirl in a solid-light hologram that began closing in, causing her to call for help. She was released by Superman. When Rogue and Superboy asked if she was okay, Hawkgirl was obsessed that she was fine. Later, while Flash, Beast Boy, and Nightcrawler were fighting various solid-light copies of Luminous, Hawkgirl knocked out the one Superman pointed out as the real Luminous. Once the others flew off to face Grundy, Hawkgirl's grabbed by Copperhead, who wants her to take him away. Hawkgirl refuses and points out that if he kills her, he'll fall to his death, her point exemplified when Grundy flies past them. Once Green Lantern arrives, Hawkgirl knocks out Copperhead and says she wasn't bluffing about giving up her life to stop a villain. After that, all other villains were defeated, so Hawkgirl took up monitor duty on the Watchtower with Flash. Hawkgirl then asked for some caffeine after a yawn but fell asleep within the split second Flash was gone. In Hawkgirl's dream, she tries to wake Flash up when J'onn arrives, reveals himself as Destiny, and she's trapped in a coffin. Hawkgirl calls for help, but thanks to her own mental defenses, she isn't rescued until Batman stops Dee, and she wakes up. Conner Kent An angel who was put in charge of wishes. She heard about Clark and Lois' wish and used her magic to bring the wooden boy, Conner, to life. She then explained that Conner could be a real boy if he proved himself brave, truthful, and unselfish. After that, she asked if Raven would like to be Conner's conscience, and she used reverse psychology to get her to accept. She then promised Raven a badge if she did a good job and left, reminding Conner to be a good boy and to always let his conscience be his guide. The next night, Shayera showed up when Conner and Raven were trapped in a wagon and revealed that she could see them when they tried to hide. She then assured a frightened Raven that she wouldn't spank her. She then asked why Conner didn't go to school, and listened to Conner's lie and didn't stop him until he asked what was happening to his nose, which had practically turned into the branch of an old tree. Shayera then explained how a lie can grow, and when Conner promised not to lie again, Shayera returned his nose to normal and set him and Raven free, but she also said that it was the only time she could help them. When Conner and Raven finally managed to return home after a forced detour to Pleasure Island, Shayera "accidentally" dropped a letter that explained how Clark and Lois left to look for Conner when they were swallowed by a whale named Monstro. She then "accidentally" dropped a pill that would allow Raven to breathe under water, so she could follow Conner under the sea. After Conner proved himself brave and unselfish by saving Clark and Lois, Shayera made him a real boy. She also gave Raven her badge. Clark and Lois Kent An angel in charge of making wishes. When Lois and Clark wish for their wooden boy Conner to be real, Shayera brings Conner to life and promises that if Conner's good and brave one day, he'll be a real boy and appoints Raven as his conscience. When she meets Lois and Clark before leaving, she explains that there's no good in being a real parent without a real son to come home to. A few days later, Clark arrived and voiced the opinion that his wish was defective. Shayera laughed and said that Clark and Lois needed to be patient and that happy endings had to be earned. She then left, claiming that if Clark or Lois ever needed her, they just had to let their hearts call to her. Shayera then met up with them the next day as they looked for Conner and suggested that they were responsible for what happened. When they refused and said that if Conner had been interested in being a toy-maker or at least behave, Shayera decided to teach them each a lesson and had her husband John show Clark why boys shouldn't have to do what their parents do while she had them enter a made up town with perfect children to show Lois that having a naturally well-behaved child was unnatural. Shayera then explained that Conner was headed towards Pleasure Island and that Luthor had lied to them, so they went off that way. Shayera then said to herself how she wasn't holding out much hope for them. Shayera then appeared to them when they called for help when Luthor took Conner, but Shayera explained that there was little she could do as they seldom heeded her advice, but once she sees that they'd rather be turned into wood, stone, or clay, Shayera turns Conner into a real boy as Clark and Lois proved that they were real parents for Conner to come home to. She then blasted Luthor several times with lightning until he ran off. Superboy After Cadmus' Stork broke down, Shayera volunteered to take the baby to Lois. She then muttered to herself at how she had to play stork substitute during her free time. When she arrived at the train Lois was in, she handed to baby to Lois, sang happy birthday to the newly named Conner, and flew off. Conner Hawkman's wife. She was the midwife when Conner was born. Shayera later said good morning to both Lois and Conner when Conner was two. Three years after this, Hawkgirl sparred against the other Justice Leaguers and flew off to deal with Darkseid when he arrived. When Darkseid attacked again, Green Lantern was part of the League to attack, and she was eager to fight, but the other Leaguers calmed her down. She then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Thanagarians Category:Hols Category:Stewarts